1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP) and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a PDP with improved luminous efficiency and a method of manufacturing the PDP.
2. Description of Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) includes a front substrate, a rear substrate, discharge electrodes disposed between the front substrate and the rear substrate to cross each other, barrier ribs defining a plurality of discharge cells, a phosphor layer applied to inner walls of the discharge cells, and a discharge gas sealed in the discharge cells. The above described PDP produces a desired image by applying discharge pulses (e.g., predetermined discharge pulses) to the discharge electrodes in the respective discharge cells to generate ultraviolet rays that excite red, green and/or blue (RGB) phosphors to generate visible light.
In order to improve the luminous efficiency of the PDP, brightness should be increased while power consumption should be reduced. Various efforts have been made to improve luminous efficiency. One of the efforts is to improve light extraction efficiency from the phosphors in the discharge cells. For example, attempts to improve driving efficiency and enhance discharge performance by using complex discharge cell structure have recently been made. However, in a PDP having the complex discharge cell structure, there is a need to improve luminous efficiency through the proper application of phosphors to the discharge cells.